Don Karnage
Don Karnage is the main antagonist of the 1990 Disney cartoon series TaleSpin (with Shere Khan being an anti-hero). An evil, anthropomorphic wolf, he is the leader of a bandit group called the Air Pirates, serving as the archnemesis of Baloo, Kit, Rebecca, Molly, and Wildcat. He was voiced by Jim Cummings in TaleSpin, and later by Jaime Camil in the 2017 DuckTales reboot series. Appearance Don Karnage is an anthropomorphic red wolf who leads the Air Pirates and flies a huge air craft carrier that houses many fighter planes called the Iron Vulture. He speaks with an accent that happens to be a blend of Spanish, Italian and French. Personality Don Karnage is a very skilled pilot and happens to be sly, ruthless, manipulative, and cunning in nature, as he comes up with plans to rob Cape Suzette of its riches and resources. He can also be quite demanding and frustrated toward his men whenever they do something wrong or foolish. However, he can be quite honorable, as shown when he saved Baloo's life instead of killing him due to a truce they made after getting themselves glued together by accident. Biography ''TaleSpin'' Being the leader of the Air Pirates, Don Karnage's main goal is to plunder the city of Cape Suzette of its resources. However, he and his forces underestimate the extremely talented piloting skills of the protagonist, the bear pilot Baloo, which has lead to many defeats, much to Karnage's anger. Baloo is his arch nemesis on Talespin. He would often resort to losing his temper whenever thing go bad, even for the slightest reasons. Most of Don Karnage's schemes involve taking over Cape Suzette. In the "Plunder and Lightning" story arc, he steals a valuable gem that generates electricity, and he exploits the gem's power to power a weapon that causes so much damage to many buildings around Cape Suzette. Another time was in the episode "From Here to Machinery", when he learns that Shere Khan is replacing all pilots with robots called the Auto Aviators (created by Professor Torque), and upon learning that the robot never deviate from their programming, he intend to exploit this to put his skills of air piracy to good use. Another time was in the episode "On a Wing and a Bear", when he briefly formed a deal with Shere Khan to create an oil shortage so that Khan can extort higher prices to the public. Another was in "A Bad Reflection on You", where he exploits the usage of mirrors to stage disappearances of pilots (including Khan's very own pilots) during their travel through a dangerous air route called the Master Run. All of his schemes were thwarted and defeated by Baloo and his friends. ''DuckTales'' (2017) Don Karnage appears in the episode "Sky Pirates...in the Sky!", where he and the Air Pirates launch a raid on the Sunchaser. While Scrooge, Webby and Huey, Dewey and Louie prepare for battle, Karnage and his pirates distract them with a song and dance number whilst robbing them blind, and then escape afterwards. Back in the Iron Vulture, Karnage berates his pirates for making him look bad with their poor performance, and ends up discovering Dewey, who stowed away to regain his hat. Karnage has Dewey restrained and leaves to prepare a dramatic punishment for him, and, while he is gone, Dewey ends up befriending the pirates and turns them against him. After being thrown out of the Iron Vulture, Karnage swears to get revenge on Dewey, and notices the crashed Sunchaser nearby. Poorly disguising himself as a botanist named "Tom Karnage", he attempts to convince Scrooge and the others that the pirates stole his research and they must help him get it back, and, although everyone realizes he is Don Karnage in disguise, they allow him to join them as he could lead them to the pirates. As they are trying to find the Iron Vulture, Karnage and the others are abducted by the pirates and Dewey, who has become their new captain, although the pirates soon turn on him too when he both orders the treasure to be returned and begins acting like Karnage. The pirates prepare to throw the group overboard, and Karnage reveals himself, stating that he only pushes his crew because he feels they can do better, regaining his captain status while Dewey reconciles with his friends. Following this, Karnage tries to dispose of Dewey and the others but ends up fighting the former instead. The other triplets and Webby then misdirect Karnage by all pretending to be Dewey while stealing the treasure back, and escape by triggering the pirates to sing, much to Karnage's frustration. With no one steering the Iron Vulture, it crashes into the side of a mountain, and Karnage curses Dewey for his actions. Don Karnage is confirmed in the episode "GlomTales" where he teams up with Flintheart Glomgold, Ma Beagle and her Beagle Boys, Mark Beaks, and Magica De Spell to exact their revenge against Clan McDuck, where he in particular wishes to exact revenge against Dewey Duck. Gallery 25948116 karnage large.png clipkarn4.gif Don Karnage.png Don Karnage and Baloo.jpg|Don Karnage holding Baloo at swordpoint DonKarnage1.jpg|Don Karnage leading his Air Pirates karnage03.jpg|Don Karnage's evil smile karnage-gallery-04.jpg|Don Karnage leading an attack. Don Karnage Ducktales Reboot.png|Don Karnage in the DuckTales reboot episode "Sky Pirates...In the Sky!". Don Karnage vs Dewey.png|Don Karnage vs. Dewey Duck Ducktales 0001263126.jpg|Don Karnage defeated by Dewey Duck after the Iron Vulture crashes into mountain in "Sky Pirates...in the Sky!" Ducktales1thumb-1567197582511.jpg Navigation Category:Pirates Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Greedy Category:Incompetent Category:Archenemy Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Honorable Category:Affably Evil Category:Thugs Category:The Heavy Category:Stalkers Category:Blackmailers Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:Mongers Category:Conspirators Category:Leader Category:Nemesis Category:Opportunists Category:Businessmen Category:Comedy Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Predator Category:Cheater Category:Hypocrites Category:Vengeful Category:Warlords Category:Arrogant Category:Barbarian Category:Kidnapper Category:Military Category:Destroyers Category:Abusers Category:Terrorists Category:Gaolers Category:Misanthropes Category:Rivals Category:Karma Houdini Category:Criminals Category:Xenophobes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:On & Off Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Evil Creator Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Crime Lord Category:Deal Makers Category:Ducktales Villains Category:The Jungle Book Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Inconclusive Category:Extravagant Category:Anarchist Category:Crossover Villains